


Stupid Rule

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dean and Lucifer are buddies, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, They think rules are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Lucifer's babysitter won't let them stay up late, because it's a rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Rule

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tumblr post, but also on Misha Collins' teaching that stupid rules should be broken. Also, the OC's surname is based on a character from Brooklyn 99, who was featured in the post.

Dean Winchester spent a lot of time playing around with his neighbor, the Novaks, especially with Lucifer, who shared his passion for video games and comic books. Dean's own brother Sam was too concerned with school work to share his passion, and Dean's father John was a busy man with little time for family.

The house was usually occupied by either Dean or Sam or mostly both, with John's absent taking up most of the day. However, when John came home one day to discover that Dean and Lucifer had wrecked the kitchen with their experiments, he decided that someone needed to stay behind and watch over them.

He hired the first babysitter he thought worthy of the task, and his money. She was Jane Santiago, a high school student eager to make money. She had a decent background and didn't seem untrustworthy.

John gave her the keys and left her on the afternoon he was informed Dean and Lucifer were having a sleepover, much to their chagrin.

Dean and Lucifer, age 8, sat on the sofa next to each other with matching pouts as Jane stood before them, looking somewhat smug. She was clutching her cell phone, and looked eager to use it.

"Rule No. 1, you boys must be in bed by 8 pm."

Dean frowned. "That's a stupid rule."

Lucifer grinned. "Then break it."

Jane huffed. "No, you cannot break it. It's a rule that you must follow to the best of your abili--"

"Stupid rules should be broken." Lucifer announced, and earned himself a proud smile from Dean. Jane gave them both an angry glare. It helped not that Lucifer dared to interrupt her. That should be rule number two, _no interrupting_.

When she voiced this out, Lucifer casually said, "Stupid."

"Totally agree." Dean nodded.

"Rules aren't meant to be broken. Stupid to you boys, or not."

"If not to be broken, then what were they made for?" Lucifer asked.

"To be followed! Nothing is made to be broken."

"Pinatas are." Lucifer deadpanned. He fondly remembered beating to death his moose-shaped pinata from last year's birthday party. For some reason though, it made Sam cry.

"Glow sticks." Dean added. He knew this because his dad taught him. Too bad he never realized that Dean once ended up using glow sticks to sneak out at night.

"Karate boards." Well, at least that's what Michael used for.

"Nasty toys." Lucifer snickered at Dean's suggestion, though Dean was being very serious.

In unison, they ended the list with, "Rules!"

Jane didn't know what to say. Obviously, they were right, but how could Jane possibly admit she was dumb in front of these two? It would look bad on her. They might even make fun of her everyday for the rest of her tenure as their babysitter if they found out she was worse than them.

Jane shook her head. She really wanted this job to be over with quickly. Just get the boys to behave and text her friends until midnight. John would never know. Unfortunately, Dean and Lucifer had no intention of letting that happen. They smiled up at her in a rather mischievous way that already promised eternal suffering if she tried to force her will on them.

She gulped, and was prepared to dial for John when Dean spoke up.

"Hey, I'll be good, if you let me touch your boobs."

At that, Jane threw a fit.

Lucifer grabbed Dean and took him upstairs, away from the raging babysitter. Jane left the house without a word, leaving everything in it to the boys. This was the very situation John wanted to avoid, while it was paradise to Dean and Lucifer, who could now spend their time having real fun.

Years later, Jane would regret her decision to leave the Winchester house, and forever think of the boys as nothing but a nightmare. How could she not regret it? Working as a waitress, she would come to meet an older Dean, and be tempted to break the rule of not hooking up with customers.

It seemed, rules really were meant to be broken.

Especially if they were stupid.

 

 


End file.
